Prism Tank (Reloaded)
"Prism Tank" redirects here. For other uses, see Prism Tank (disambiguation). The Prism tank was the Allies' siege unit composed of a Prism cannon mounted on a large tank chassis. It was seen during the Second Red War, the Psychic Dominator Disaster and the New World Order. Its successors (chronologically) are the Prism Tank X-27 and Prism Tank Mk.II. Description Physically, it looks like an oversized tank. Prism tanks have smooth chassis reminiscent of those of armored personnel carriers, including the IFV. The Prism comet weapon and power systems take up most of the extra space this chassis design provides. The weapon itself has an extreme range and tendency to have a dispersed beam - basically the beam diffracts off of targets, causing secondary beams that reflect out in all directions, but with an extremely short range. Particularly in the case of highly seasoned Prism Tanks, these reflected beams can be extremely powerful. Deployment History The Prism Tank was developed by Professor Albert Einstein, who based the siege unit off the designs of the Prism Tower base defense structure. It was first deployed by the Allies in the RA2 mission 'Operation: Free Gateway' after Tanya destroyed the Psychic Beacon in St. Louis. In that operation, the Prism Tank made short work of the Soviet base and the Allies quickly recaptured the city. The Prism Tanks were available for use by the Allies for the rest of the Second Red War. A squad of Prism Tanks were teleported by the Chronosphere into Moscow to invade the Kremlin. The Prism Tanks were also used during the Psychic Dominator Disaster and the New World Order. Usage and Counters Prism Tanks are highly effective against both infantry and structures, and better yet, had sufficient range and power to act as a siege unit, even against heavily fortified enemy bases. A single elite prism tank can decimate an infantry division. In a group of twenty, prism tanks can be extremely powerful. A small group of prism tanks could easily lay waste to an undefended base. Three or four could destroy an Apocalypse Tank. A group of twelve or more prism tanks can overcome just about any land opposition. Unfortunately, the prism beams cannot be combined into a more powerful blast like their tower-mounted "cousins". In addition, although the beams are devastating, they have a slow firing rate. It also suffers from light armor and a lack of AA defenses. A single volley from an Apocalypse tank, Disruptor or Nod Advanced Artiliery is enough to completely destroy a prism tank. Armored tanks (in sufficient quantity), air units and often V3 Rocket Launchers are therefore good counters against these vehicles. Even War Miners, with their heavy armor, is a threat to it. It is wise to escort Prism Tanks with Grizzly Tanks and IFVs. The Prism trajectories is straight, so Prism tank is superior in flat terrain. If the prism tank encounter enemy in higher terrain it will maneuver to gain a line of sight with the enemy (except if the situation is not allowed). This may pose a great danger as prism advantage of long range shot can (oftenly) negated. Prism tank rushes are extremely difficult to deal with in the mod except by a counter-rush or Disruptor rush; but if Prism Tanks are sufficiently massed (at least 20x) and well-protected by other units (such as Grizzly and IFVs), it may be impossible to get close enough to even fire the one shot needed to take out their weak armor, but Nod Artilieries and GDI Juggernaut can wrap them out. Unlike any rocket attacks, Prism blasts cannot be shot down by flak. However, in Yuri's Revenge and the mod (Psychic Dominator Disaster and New World Order, respectively) new technologies are developed to counter the prism tanks: a handful of Siege Choppers can be trained in order to quickly destroy Prism tanks. Undeployed and in the air, the Siege Chopper's machine gun is normally not useful against more than infantry, but the Prism Tank's thin armor is so weak that a handful of Siege Choppers can easily take them out. This, in turn, will provoke Allied commanders to protect their Prism Tanks with IFV's for anti-air cover, but this will make what was once a conventional attack now very expensive. Floating Discs are also deadly against them, and had sufficient armor to survive several anti-air attacks should there be any. Nod Artilieries and GDI Juggernaut also provide an easy counter to the Prism Tanks. The Obelisks of Light have a longer range than the Prism Tanks, but it have a longer cooldown, so the obelisks aren't useful to counter a group of Prism Tanks. GDI Disruptors also provide an easy counter to the Prism Tanks due to the Disruptors have tough armor and sonic weaponry that can simply wrap groups of Prism Tanks. Assessment Pros *Very effective against infantry and structures. *Outranges most base defenses except Grand Cannons and Obelisks of Light. *Outranges most units. *Prism blasts cannot be shot down by AA defenses unlike V3 Rockets, Bomber Missiles and Dreadnought Missiles. *Virtually unstoppable in large numbers, especially in twenty and are escorted with IFVs. Cons *Shorter range than Grand Cannons, Obelisks of Light, Nod Artiliery and GDI Juggernaut. *Very thin armor *Unable to attack aircraft *Weak against heavy tanks *Weak against a group of Disruptors, Adv. Artilieries and Juggernauts Quotes What *"Prism Tank in order, sir." *"Dioptic manifold clear." *"Lens shifters in working positions." *"Prism sensors stable." *"Panels charged." Yes *"Compensating for terrain flux." *"Estimating distorsion error." *"Positional data received." *"New coordinates processed." *"Readjusting stabilizers." Attack *"Magnifiers activated!" *"Calculating reflection arcs." *"Resolving target coordinates." *"Intensifying light trajectory!" *"Focusing light energy!" Gallery 185px-Prism_tank_Render.jpg|Installer Slide 185px-Prism Tanks.jpg|Prism Tanks preparing to ignite Soviet Nuclear Missile Silo. 185px-Solartank.jpg|Concept Art SCRN.20121224-191736-00353.jpg|A group of Prism Tanks. Prism Tanks vs GDI Base.png|Prism Tanks preparing to destroy an GDI base. Category:C&C: Reloaded Units Category:C&C: Reloaded Allied Units Category:C&C: Reloaded Allied Arsenal Category:Allies Category:C&C: Reloaded Allied Tanks